Why can't you just Love me?
by AnimeLoverMars
Summary: Who knew that both her brothers job can cause her to be a target for other companies trying to take them down. Well, that's why theirs a omnivore on the look out for her. "Why won't you love me, Alaude." AU Non-Mafia Fem!27


**Here's a new story, this time its a Ax27! I also love this pairing XD Also this is an AU so no mafia just some big Businesses in the place of the mafia!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Warnings: Female Tsuna, OOC characters(I did my best to put them in their character but I don't know if I nailed it), etc.**

"Talking."

_'Thoughts.'_

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Tsuna was walking home when she saw a white blond blue eyed man chasing what looked like a delinquent man, said man was crying and yelling about 'Demon's son' while trying to out run said demon. She watched as the delinquent, while running, turned his head to check if the blond man was still behind him only to shriek and run into a pole knocking himself out. Tsuna winced as she heard a loud 'Thunk'.<p>

Turning she saw the blond man stop and bend down, picking the unconscious man up and slinging him over his left shoulder. She walked passed them, on her way to school, when she heard him mutter words that froze her.

"You will pay for what you are doing to me, mock my words Hibari." The delinquent said as he finally fell into the darkness.

Tsuna swallowed as she felt that she would be seeing Hibari a lot more that day. Turning back around she stepped into Namimori school grounds and sigh, she was late yet again. Frowning she stopped walking, feeling a dark presence coming from her right she moved away. Dodging she saw a bar made of metal, right away she knew who was attacking her.

"Hibari." She greeted as she dodged more blows coming her way. She saw him narrow his eyes and eyebrow twitched.

"Herbivore," Hibari started, not stopping his attacks. "Why are you late to class."

Tsuna, not knowing what to say, shrugged. She can't just say that she was stalking- I mean walking the same way as his older brother. She saw his eyes narrowing in disbelief. That was when she noticed that he had her all figured out.

_'Crap.' _While thinking she didn't see the tonfa coming her way and was snapped out of her thoughts when it came crashing down on her head. Wincing she heald her head and looked up, eye teary as the pain traveled all over her small body. Her brown eyes met with steel grey ones.

"I do not care what you do with the carnivore but do not let it effect school." Hibari said as he put his weapons away and turned his back on her. "Get to class."

Tsuna, dumbfounded, walked to class and thought about what he said, only realizing what he meant. Blushing like crazy she gave out her famous shriek.

"HIEEEE!" She stopped in the middle of the hallway, grabbing her head with both hands she stared ahead. _'Did he just give me the okay to date his brother!'_

She began to walk to her class, having a hand on her red face. Opening the door to her class she was greeted by her two best friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Princess!" Gokudera greeted with a smile he only had for her.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto followed.

"Sawada!" The teacher, Nezu, finally exploded. "Stand outside for the rest of class and don't you dare to even make a noise, if you do you will be suspended."

Tsuna, checking the time, rolled her eyes as she walked out, class began so she had a good hour to her self. Ignoring the students laughing and making fun of her, Gokudera cursing at them to stop and Yamamoto laughing in the background.

Staring into space she thought about how the man, Hibari Alaude, was handsome. She had a crush on him when ever since she first saw him at the tender age of five. When her big brother Giotto brought his friends over in middle school. She met G when she was two, then the others at five. It was a way little kids fell in love, but slowly that crush grew into what is called love. Of course she never talks to him, only to G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo or her brother. Daemon was to scary to talk to and when they did talk it was with her always stuttering like crazy. Alaude never talks to her always glaring at her, from there on she knew that her being with the man would never happen for he only saw her as a herbivorous burden.

Getting away from the wall she decided to head home, she had nothing to do and going home right ow sounded better than staying in the hallway where she only managed to kill five minutes. Walking away from the school, somehow managing to escape Hibari and the other DC members she headed home. Having her eyes on the ground she walked slowly to her house. Only stopping when she bumped into a tall figure. Looking up she froze when she met clear blue eyes glaring down at her.

"What are you doing out of school Herbivore." Came the voice of the man she fell in love with.

"E-Er..." Looking away she tried to think of a way to tell him. "U-Um... i-it's..."

"Stop stuttering." Alaude said, still glaring at her.

"TUNA~"

The two turned to see a happy blond man with brown eyes smiling and running their way with his arms in the air ready to hug. Tsuna's eyes widen when she realized who the man was, it was her other older brother.

"Dino!" Tsuna shouted out, but she didn't move an inch, reason was because of the blond man.

"Ack! Alaude!" Dino shouted, stopping his movements. "My dearest Tuna, I'll see you later at the house for I have business!"

She watched as her brother ran away from them and jump into the car that was in front of the school, while driving by them he shouted at the two of them.

"I signed you out Tuna, you're free to go home now!" Then speed off into the street being lost with the other cars.

_'And you couldn't take me with you?' _Tsuna bitterly thought, watching as he brother drove away from them. She then watched as Alaude began walking away from her, already having what he needed. Tsuna watched him walk away with sadness, she turned back around and began walking to her house, only one thought came to her. _'When did Dino get home? How did he know when to sign me out?'_

Shrugging once again she took one more step before a black van, with tinted windows, stopped in front of her. Frozen she didn't know what to do.

The window rolled down and a man with black hair slicked back, black suit, and black sunglasses came into view. Tsuna took a couple of steps back, gettign ready fro anything, she almost bolted when the man brought his hand out holding a picture up. Then Tsuna knew what they wanted.

"It's her." The man's voice boomed. "Get her."

She saw the back two doors open and three other men, same clothes and everything, came out. Turning she ran the opposite way.

"We will go by car, you two run after her meet up when you catch her. Remember Boss wants her alive." The man driving said as he gave chase after Tsuna.

Meanwhile Tsuna ran, taking short cuts to her house, only to stop.

"I can't bring them to the house they will get mom." She said to herself. With that in mind she took another turn, running away from her home. Taking turns she never saw and didn't know where she was going only to get away from her home and the men that were following her. She would have jumped in joy when she saw the shopping center but was stopped when she yet again bumped into someone.

Looking up she was met with the three men from before.

"Vongola Decimo's sister had been located." The man said as he grabbed her arm, painfully and took out a phone. "We found her, get the car to the west side of what looks like the shopping district."

_"Roger."_

And with that they hung up. She saw the man look down at her and smirked. "Now you belong to us."

She used his cockiness against him and twisted his arm, then shoved him so that he would crash into the other two, using this chance to escape she ran. Her run was short lived for one man, faster than the three, yanked her hair back. She hissed as she felt some of her hair being removed from her head. The man, using her hair to his advantage, pulled her to him. Grabbing her arms he crossed them behind her and grabbed a pair of hand cuffs he cuffed her.

"Now you won't be able to escape." He told her as he kept her still. "Let's get going the car arrived."

Tsuna, managing to turn, saw the same van from before. Struggling even more she couldn't get out. Her brother's never got to this part of her training for they left to run their businesses.

She was shoved into the car but before the others could get in the car they were immediately taken down by a blur of white blond and blue. The two in the front hit the gas and Tsuna was thrown into the back doors where she quickly got up and ran to the still open door looking out to see Alaude running after the car. She was between jumping out of the car or knocking the men out and suffer more injuries. Deciding to jump out she took a breath but the man not driving moved and put his left arm around her neck while with his right he took out a gun and started to shoot at the white blond. Tsuna stared in horror as she saw him get shot in the left shoulder while dodging the rest of the bullets.

Brown eyes narrowed, lifting her right leg she slammed her bottom foot on the man's crotch and smiled in satisfaction as she watched the man stop shooting and let her go. Using this as her chance once again she jumped without thinking. The man tried to reach for her only to grab nothing but air.

Tsuna closed her eyes and readied herself for the fall.

"Gah!" She felt the ground scratch her legs, arms and face as she rolled on the floor. She only stopped when someone caught her, looking up she saw blood mixed with black clothing. Removing her self from him she got a better look at his wound. "This is to much blood, you need to get that wound wrapped and fast."

"Leave it alone." Alaude said as he let her go. "You have already caused enough trouble for me."

Tsuna wanted to protest only to have her being roughly turned as he picked the lock of her hand cuffs. "Thanks."

"Go home."

Tsuna shook her head. "Not until you get those wounds healed."

He glared at her, to which she flinched, and told her in an icy tone. "Go. Home."

Holding back her tears and aching heart she nodded and left. Once he was sure she was gone he made his way home, getting into his bed he collapsed. Only managing to see a blur of brown before sleeping.

Tsuna, holding back her tears, followed him home, watching how he struggled with everything but hiding it behind that unbreakable mask. When he entered his house she stayed by the gate waiting for him to enter only to gap as he left the door open. _'Does he know I followed him? Or is he to tired to even realize it.'_

Entering the house she saw him fall down on what she thinks is his bed. Quickly moving she went to his side and touched his shoulder, only to see blood covering her whole hand. Shocked she ran around the room looking for anything, at long last she found a bathroom that had a first aid kit in there, grabbing it she ran back to his room and did her best to flip him with out hurting she removed his clothes, trying her best to not stare at his pale skin and muscles. Then she proceeded to take the bullet out and patch up the hole that remained. When that was done she went around looking for more wounds, cleaning up the minor ones in case they got infected, she found none. Getting up she decided to take her leave.

Moving to face the door she was meet with an angry black haired teen.

"Herbivore." Hibari said.

Tsuna gulped. "I-I'm sorry for intruding Hibari, but your brother got shot and I was taking care of his wound." She said as she bowed her head.

"Hn." Putting away his tonfas he looked at her. "It's late already."

"Y-Yes, I will take my leave. E-Excuse me." Tsuna said as she got up and left to her house running all the way.

Hibari watched her go then turned his gaze at the sleeping man. He then noticed that the sheets have been removed and place with what looked like newer ones. Turning he closed the door and muttered under his breath.

"You have it for him hard." Hibari muttered as he walked away from his brother's room and into his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me how I did, also some tips would help me greatly too!<strong>


End file.
